Eyes, Nose, Lips
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Because your eyes, nose, and lips still got me dying, still got me falling for you. / "Aku akan menikah bulan depan." / Please, fade to black. / NamJin. BL. AU. Short-Fiction. / INSPIRED BY TABLO AND TAEYANG – EYES, NOSE, LIPS (English Version).


**Eyes, Nose, Lips.**

 **Cast** :

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Short-Fiction.

 **Genre** : Angst, Romance.

 **Summary** :

Because your eyes, nose, and lips still got me dying, still got me falling for you. / "Aku akan menikah minggu depan." / Please, fade to black. / NamJin. BL. AU. Short-Fiction. / INSPIRED BY TABLO AND TAEYANG – EYES, NOSE, LIPS (English Version).

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction. _**INSPIRED BY TABLO AND TAEYANG – EYES, NOSE, LIPS (English Version).**_

 **BGM** :

Tablo and Taeyang – Eyes, Nose, Lips (English Version)

 _I really recommend you to read this story while hearing this song._

 **Notes** :

All Namjoon's POV.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Eyes, Nose, Lips.**

 _I really like his eyes._

 _I like the way they looked like when he is smiling, the way it open and closed._

 _I like it._

 _I like his high nose, it really suits his face._

 _I like his lips, his thick lips that is so tempting._

 _I am desperately in love with_ Kim Seokjin _._

 _My classmate._

 _The one that really out of my league._

.

.

Aku menatap Seokjin yang sedang duduk bersama teman sebangkunya dan tertawa, matanya yang sangat kusukai itu menyipit ketika dia tertawa keras dan aku suka caranya tersenyum setelah dia tertawa keras. Bibirnya yang tebal tetap terlihat setebal biasanya walaupun dia tersenyum lebar.

Dia sangat indah.

Dan aku menyukainya.

Tapi aku tidak berani mendekatinya.

Berbeda dengan Seokjin yang merupakan siswa populer, aku, Kim Namjoon, hanyalah siswa biasa yang duduk di sudut kelas dan biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan buku-buku tebal milikku.

Aku dikenal sebagai siswa jenius, tapi menurutku aku tidak jenius.

Apanya yang jenius kalau aku saja tidak bisa membuka percakapan dengan Seokjin?

Aku melihatnya menoleh dan dia menatapku, aku tergagap dan tidak bisa bereaksi tapi Seokjin sudah tersenyum padaku. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiriku.

"Namjoon, kau sedang apa?" tanya Seokjin dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Mataku terpaku pada bibirnya yang bergerak saat dia berbicara.

"Namjoon?"

Aku melihat tangan Seokjin mengibas-ngibas di depan wajahku. "A-ah ya?"

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang belajar untuk olimpiade Fisika nanti."

"Oya? Waah, kau hebat." Seokjin menatapku, "Semangat!" ucapnya seraya mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum lembut padaku.

Aku terpaku menatap senyumnya apalagi saat aku melihat matanya menyipit lucu saat dia tersenyum.

Kim Seokjin _is so beautiful._

 _He make me paralyzed, with no cure, and no rehab._

 _I'm lost and trapped in his eyes._

 _I'm so in love with him._

 _But still,_

 _I do not have any courage to say it to him._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **_ Ten Years Later _**

Aku melangkah memasuki _ballroom_ tempat pesta ulang tahun seorang direktur utama yang merupakan rekan kerjaku dilaksanakan. Aku berjalan dan sesekali tersenyum saat melihat seseorang menyapaku dan melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu sejak masa tingkat dua _Senior High School_ , tapi aku masih melihat wajah Seokjin dalam mimpiku hingga saat ini. _He is like my nightmare that always stuck in my dreams._

Aku tidak mendengar kabar dari Seokjin lagi sejak kami lulus, tapi dua tahun belakangan ini aku sering melihatnya di TV karena dia berprofesi sebagai model sekarang. Sayangnya, dia adalah model sehingga aku dan dia nyaris tidak pernah bertemu.

Saat ini aku sudah menjabat sebagai seorang produser dan juga CEO untuk agensi entertainment. Tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu Seokjin sekalipun, dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku.

Aku mengambil segelas _champagne_ dan menyesapnya, mataku berputar mencari rekan kerjaku yang hari ini berulang tahun dan mataku terpaku pada satu sisi _ballroom_.

 _My nightmare comes alive.._

Aku melihat Seokjin berdiri di antara beberapa orang dan dia terlihat tengah mengobrol bersama mereka. Seokjin tersenyum dan sesekali dia tertawa.

Caranya tersenyum masih sama seperti dulu, sama sekali tidak berubah.

 _He is never fade from my mind, I still remember him, every single detail of him._

Kakiku bergerak tanpa sadar dan aku sadar, aku sudah berada tak jauh darinya dan Seokjin menatapku.

"Oh, Namjoon!" sapanya ceria.

Aku tersenyum kikuk, "Hai,"

"Hai, lama tidak bertemu." Seokjin berpamitan pada orang-orang yang mengobrol dengannya dan berjalan menghampiriku.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Seokjin seraya tersenyum dan menatapku.

"Aku.. baik."

"Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu di sini. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, kan? Kudengar sekarang kau menjadi produser dan CEO agensi?"

"Yah, begitulah." Aku tersenyum padanya.

Tuhan, Seokjin tidak berubah dan dia justru terlihat semakin indah.

"Oya, kuharap kau mau datang ke acaraku bulan depan."

"Apa?"

Seokjin tersenyum, "Berikan alamatmu padaku, nanti undangannya akan kukirim padamu."

"Undangan?"

"Aku akan menikah bulan depan." Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Kau mau datang, kan?"

"A-apa?" aku tercekat, aku tidak menyangka setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu dengan aku yang masih saja dihantui bayang-bayang Seokjin, dan hal pertama yang harus aku hadapi adalah pernikahan Seokjin?

Seokjin memeriksa arlojinya, "Oh, maafkan aku, Namjoon. Aku ingin sekali berbicara banyak denganmu, tapi aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji dengan tunanganku."

 _His eyes is still the same, and I still like the way it looked like when it open and closed._

 _His high nose is still the same, but now, his face is more beautiful._

 _And his lips.._

 _The one that is so tempting for me.._

 _It's also looks the same._

 _His eyes, nose and lips still got me dying, still got me falling for him._

Aku melihat Seokjin melemparkan senyuman maafnya padaku, "Maaf ya, Namjoon. Aku duluan."

 _I can't hold it anymore.._

"Seokjin.."

"Ya?"

" _I really wanted to tell you this, I love you, since ten years ago_.." ujarku seraya menatap matanya.

Aku melihat mata yang kusukai itu membulat, tapi kemudian dia kembali ke ukuran semula dan aku melihat bibir yang aku sukai itu tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Oh Namjoon, _I wish you told me ten years ago_.." Seokjin menggeleng sedih, " _Because ten years ago, I'm also in love with you. And now, everything is already too late_."

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, " _I'm sorry and_ _good bye_ , Namjoon.. "

Aku terpaku di tempatku berdiri, rasanya begitu sakit dan napasku sesak. Seseorang yang kucintai selama bertahun-tahun, muncul di dalam mimpiku setiap malam seperti mimpi buruk, ternyata tetap tidak bisa kudapatkan.

Kepalaku terasa penuh dengan memoriku tentang Seokjin.

 _And those memories got my chest in pieces.._

 _Please fade.._

 _Please fade to black.._

 _Please.._

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

End!

Genre angst pertama untuk NamJin!

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Hahaha

Sangat disarankan untuk membaca ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Eyes, Nose, Lips (English Version) milik Tablo dan Taeyang. Karena aku mengerjakan ini sambil mendengarkan lagu itu dan inilah hasil akhirnyaa~

.

.

.

.

 _Lastly, review_? :D

.

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
